Curses, He's Cute!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: When Ethan comes over to Sinnoh to study with Rowan, Lucas's life essentially goes all to hell. But, that's probably because the boy's have mutual crushes on each other and different ways of not-dealing with it. But, at least Ethan knows he's cute and knows that Lucas knows it, too! Fleetingshipping* Ethan X Lucas*


Ever since Ethan had arrived in the Sinnoh region, Lucas's entire life had essentially gone to hell. Ethan had taken to following Lucas around everywhere he went, sometimes a little too literally, and questioning everything he did. Seriously, if Lucas heard one more, "Lukie, y'know it'd be easier if you did it this way!" he was going to scream. Ethan was also very fond of picking on Lucas, everything from random hug-attacks to scaring ever-loving shit out of him when Rowan asked for Ethan to wake Lucas up in the mornings was fair game to the Johto boy. Luckily, Professor Rowan had picked up on Lucas's stress levels and quick temper and had sent Ethan out to Oreburgh for a few errands so that Lucas could work on his project for the first time in weeks.

Lucas found a spot in the grass just outside of Sandgem to work. He was studying Starly flocking patterns, trying to figure out how they were traveling together. It was starting to seem more like chance-of-fate for these birds to be together, instead of friendship or familial reasons. Although, more than once Lucas could see a brawl occur between two or more Starly that looked too similar to not be related. He recorded each of these observations in his notebook as the day went on, glad for the peaceful and clear autumn morning to work. Luxray laid behind his trainer stretched out in the sunshine to keep an eye on the boy, just in case any of those low-level birds decided to take a peck at his head.

It was all so calm and soothing for the first time probably three weeks, and Lucas was starting to feel sleepy in the quietness. Every now and then a youngster's screech would jolt him from an almost-nap and keep him on guard for a few minutes before Lucas ultimately went back to relaxing. Luxray made a nice pillow, Lucas figured out as he lounged against his partner. The pokemon was also an excellent place to put unwanted hats, and notebooks nestled just as well as he could on Luxray.

Luxray thought it was funny he human was acting so childish, but he gladly let the boy do whatever to him. Lucas's beret was hung from one of the pokemon's ears and the notebook he was supposed to be writing in made its way under one of Luxray's paws. Lucas made himself comfortable in the thick black mane around Luxray's neck as he drifted off to sleep with a content sigh.

* * *

Ethan landed back on Route 22 after about 4 hours in Oreburgh. He returned his pidgeot to his pokeball, thanking him for the flight since without the bird, he would have probably had another hour of walking! He thought about heading into Jubilife for a quick lunch since the professor wasn't expecting him back yet, but the heavy bag on his shoulder told him to head back to Sandgem. As he walked, Ethan noticed several of those gray birds – what were they, Starly? – fluttering around wildly after a few of those – Kricketot? – bug types. They seemed to be playing a game, which made the boy snicker since one of the Starly fell over at his feet and got flustered once it noticed someone else was watching.

The day was really peaceful, much like a day in New Bark if Ethan was honest, and it was driving him mad. There was nothing exciting going on, no good pokemon battles on TV that evening, and any trainers around were immediately thrown off as soon as they saw Typhlosion. Which is why when Ethan saw Lucas asleep in the grass, his smile grew ten times its normal size. But not a happy a smile, oh no. A very sinister, teasing, _ecstatic_ smile.

The Johto boy scurried over to Lucas's side, careful not to wake him up. However, that did not stop Luxray from waking up. "Shh," Ethan held a finger up to his lips and practically begged the electric lion to not wake up Lucas. Lucky for him, Luxray liked Ethan because Lucas did, and laid back down to go back to sleep. Ethan giggled and pulled out his PokeGear to take a selfie with the sleeping Lucas. After that was done, he went on with the real plan.

Ethan had never really been able to learn anything about Lucas other than he was stuck up and that he liked video games. The only reason he knew about the video games was because he was staying with the professor and Lucas and had seen the teen's enormous collection of video games in the living room. So, a sleeping Lucas was a great way to learn more about him, right? Suppressing his laughter, Ethan ran a hand by Lucas's waist.

Lucas twitched and smiled slightly, which was even harder for Ethan to not squeal at seeing. But, he pressed on to tickle Lucas's neck and see the boy flinch and trap his hand. Once Ethan was able to free his hand (and stop panicking) he tickled Lucas's armpit, foot, and his belly. All but the belly had gotten Ethan smacked. Apparently touching Lucas's belly made him curl in on you. Ethan tucked that in the back of his mind for later.

Luxray watched the boys for a while, rolling his eyes at their stupidity. Just to start something, though, he moved his paw off of Lucas's notebook, nudged it ever so gently toward Ethan's foot, and tried very hard to make it seem unintentional. Ethan took the bait, asking what the book was before picking it up and flipping through it.

"Boring…boring…nerdy…hm?" Ethan finally paused to look at some of the latest pages. He saw his name, which was what had made him stop. The pages seemed to be about Starly, but strung through them was random thoughts about…him?

" _He's so annoying I want to pull my hair out,_

 _Ethan can't shut up, I think it's a mental condition,_

 _His accent is getting on my nerves why did Arceus think that was necessary?_

 _OK…maybe it's not as bad as I thought…_

 _He sneezes like a Glameow!"_

Ethan huffed at the last one, glaring at the boy beside him before going to the page Lucas had started that morning.

" _I can't believe I'm bored without Ethan…that just doesn't sound right…_

 _I miss his stupid cackle and his stupid cute face and SHUT UP LUCAS YOU HATE HIM!"_

Ethan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Lucas not only said that he was bored without him – which just proved he was right that Lucas _had_ to enjoy his company because everyone did – but that he thought Ethan was cute! The evil smirk that had been on his face was replaced with a grin that rivaled that of a teenaged girl who had gotten the attention of the football quarterback. He buried his face in the notebook and squealed into it while his toes curled and legs made their way to his neck. His Lukie _liked_ him!

Lucas's eyes fluttered open when he heard a sound that was a lot like that of a dying Skitty that was crying in pain and agony. He saw Ethan sitting beside him and instantly groaned as he tried to sit up, only noticing his notebook in the boy's hands after he rubbed his eyes and yawned his sleepiness away.

"Hey! Give me that!" Lucas yelled and snatched at his notebook.

"No way, Lukie!" Ethan laughed, falling over when Lucas pushed on his chest in an attempt to reach the book.

"That's private property! Give it!" Lucas growled as he wiggled on top of the other boy. He cursed the world that he was shorter than Ethan because it made his journal _just_ out of reach. "Ethan this isn't funny!"

"But apparently my sneeze is," Ethan snickered. Lucas froze, wide eyed. If Ethan had read that far…oh no.

"I swear to Arceus if you do not give that to me RIGHT NOW-"

"What're you gonna do?"

Lucas scowled and crawled off Ethan, crossing his arms and turning around so his back was to Ethan. The reaction confused Ethan; this was not what he wanted! He wanted Lucas to yell at him more, fuss at him, pick on him for his stupidity, SOMETHING! Hell, he'd have even gone for making out but that was probably asking for too much.

"Um, Lucas?" Ethan put the notebook down and scooted closer to the other boy. Lucas kept turning away from him, which just made Ethan's heart ping. Ethan picked up the notebook again and laid it on Lucas's lap. "I'm sorry for reading your journal-thingy…" he whispered.

"Whatever," Lucas grumbled. He knew that Ethan had seen what he'd written earlier, but there was no way he was bringing it up. There was no way he was going to let Ethan think he forgave him. There was absolutely no way Lucas was letting the boy get out of this scot-free.

"So…" Ethan searched for something to say as he looked around at the trees and pokemon. One thing kept nagging at him, though. "You think I'm cute?"

Lucas groaned and buried his face in his knees. "Don't bring it up, dammit!"

Ethan cringed. He knew he shouldn't have said that. But, he had to make up for it.

Lucas felt two arms wrap around his body and a pair of legs as well. He felt Ethan's fingers tighten around his wrists and couldn't help but look up. "What are you doing?"

"Apologizing," Ethan answered in a mumble. He buried his nose in Lucas's neck and tried to convey all his feelings of sorriness in the one hug.

Lucas sighed, knowing it was damn near impossible to stay mad at Ethan. He cursed that fact. "…Maybe you're not as cute as I thought, I was probably overreacting…" Lucas tried to tease.

Ethan smiled slightly against Lucas's neck before letting him go. Lucas spun around slowly as Ethan started his dramatic explanation to why he was absolutely the _cutest_.

Lucas pinched the boy's cheeks and flipped his hat around just so he could pull the bill over Ethan's eyes and watch him freak out. "Nope. Still not that cute, I don't know what I was thinking…" he said and leaned back on his arms.

"I am too cute!" Ethan whined, getting to his knees to get in Lucas's face and get his point across more efficiently.

"Prove it," Lucas challenged, leaning forward again. Ethan quickly wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck and let them both fall over while he peppered the other boy's face with kisses. Lucas wanted cute, he was going to smother him cute!

"Boys?" a voice suddenly called out. Ethan and Lucas looked up to see Professor Rowan standing just feet in front of them. They separated quickly and got to their feet, blushing madly.  
"Well, glad to see you both finally getting along," the professor said, taking long strides toward the Pokémon Center and away from his two assistants.

Ethan smirked once the professor was behind closed doors, turning to Lucas on the balls of his feet. "Round two?"

"What do you mean round tw- Ethan!" Lucas shouted as they fell onto the ground. Luxray got out of the way of the two teens, shaking his head and going after Rowan. Meanwhile, Ethan was busy tickling and kissing Lucas until he couldn't breathe. It was a good thing he already knew where Lucas's weak spots were!

 **I have a habit of rediscovering old pairings I loved when I was younger and then remembering in full detail why I loved that pairing...then this happens. I write for dead ships.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
